Ukhuwah
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil yang menggambarkan sedikit keindahan dari sebuah tali persaudaraan islam bernama ukhuwah islamiyah.


**a/n: **Assalammu'alaikum sahabat, izin berbagi :) Sebenarnya cerita ini bersumber dari video para mahasiswa FPMIPA UPI yang sebelum masuk UPI telah mengenal mentoring. Nah, video itu diputar saat ada reuni mentoring untuk para mahasiswa FPMIPA UPI dan vea salah satu pesertanya. Karena menurut vea video itu menarik, akhirnya vea mendapat pemikiran,'_Gimana kalau dijadikan fanfic agar manfaatnya bisa menyebar_?' Dan jadilah fanfic ini, semoga kalian dapat mengambil hikmah di baliknya :)

* * *

**Ukhuwah**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

* * *

Hello _friend_! Eh, salah, maksudnya assalammu'alaikum sahabat. Lho? Kok nggga ada yang jawab sih? Kata _murabbi_, kalau ada yang ngucapin salam, kita wajib lho menjawabnya. Kalau ngga diawab, nanti dosa lho. Kalian ngga mau kan dapet dosa? Ya, makanya kalau ngga mau dijawab dong salamnya.

Diulang nih ya, salamnya sekali lagi. Awas aja kalau ngga pada ngejawab. Assalammu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Nah, gitu dong! Kan lumayan tuh kita saling mendo'akan, betul apa betul?

Ekhem, maaf jadi kayak ceramahnya aa gym gini. Oke deh, karena salam sudah dijawab, berarti sekarang saatnya—

—Bukan, woy! Bukan saatnya main game. Jadi, ini adalah saatnya kita—

—Bukan, woy! Bukan saatnya makan. Nanti aja makannya pas lagi mentoring. Lumayan kan bisa dapet makanan ringan gratis. Eh, ya ngga gitu juga, bukan berarti aku ikut mentoring karena pingin makan. Tapi, itu salah satu manfaatnya, hehe. Maklumlah, anak kos, jadi wajar dong kalau harus bisa pilih-pilih agenda yang lebih banyak manfaatnya, hehehe.

Ekhem, jadi malah ngelantur gini. Oke deh, sebelum dimulai, aku pingin nanya dulu nih, pada tahu ngga siapa aku? Tahu ngga? Jiah, masa aku yang keren, kece _and_ ganteng ini ngga dikenal sih sama kalian? Oke deh, karena ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau tak kenal maka—

—Bukan, woy! Bukan maka tak sayang. Tapi yang bener itu tak kenal maka _ta'aruf_. Tahu ngga apa itu _ta'aruf_? Hah? Ngga tahu? Makanya kalau lagi tutorial, jangan bolos dong! _Ta'aruf_ itu intinya tahap berkenalan. Mau ngga berkenalan sama aku? Mau dong ya, kan aku cakep gini, hehe.

Oke deh, kenalkan namaku Jin Fadhil Kuga. Terserah deh mau dipanggil apa, mau itu Jin, Fadhil, Kuga, malahan ada juga yang manggil Kukug, asal jangan dipanggil syetan, iblis dan sebagainya.

Nah, karena kita sudah terlalu lama berbasa-basi dan sutradaranya pun terlihat mulai kesal, maka kita mulai saja oke?

Hari ini, aku ditugaskan untuk berbagi kepada kalian tentang _ukhuwah_, lebih tepatnya _ukhuwah_ _islamiyah_. Tahu ngga apa itu _ukhuwah_ _islamiyah_? Menurut Hasan al-Banna, tahu ngga siapa Hasan al-Banna? Beuh, masa ngga tahu. Itu lho yang jadi pelopor gerakan _Ikhwanul_ _Muslimin_. Ekhem, maaf malah ngelantur lagi. Jadi, menurut beliau, _ukhuwah_ _islamiyah_ adalah keterikatan hati dan jiwa satu sama lain dengan ikatan _aqidah_. Widih, MasyaAllah, keren sekali ya.

Nah, kalian mau tahu ngga penerapan-penerapan ringan mengenai _ukhuwah_ dalam kehidupan sehari-hari? Oke deh, kalau mau tahu, lihat di bawah sini ya!

.

.

* * *

Ukhuwah itu—

* * *

Siang itu, suara _adzan_ terdengar begitu nyaring—menyeru, memanggil mendayu-dayu setiap warga masyarakat Universitas Al-Furqan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak tengah menanti di atas motor ninjanya. Sesekali pandangannya melirik kanan-kiri, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya.

Di depan gedung Fakultas Pendidikan Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam-C atau yang biasa mereka kenal dengan sebutan gedung FPMIPA-C, tampak seorang gadis tengah memegang ponselnya seraya memperhatikan sang pemuda.

Tak disangka, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Gadis itu tersipu, tak menyangka seorang pemuda tampan mempedulikannya. Dia kemudian membalas lambaian itu. Alangkah girang hatinya sampai sebuah suara _baritone _terdengar jelas di telinganya dari arah belakang.

"Assalammu'alaikum, Jin, _afwan_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Jin. Sang gadis terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Entah karena panas atau mungkin marah atau mungkin malu karena ke-PD-an. Yang pasti dia langsung berbalik dan berpura-pura pergi.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu bersalaman dengan Jin. Mereka saling merangkul layaknya saudara yang tak lama berjumpa.

"_Afwan_, ya, tadi dosennya telat membubarkan kelas,"

"Ngga apa-apa kok, mending sekarang kamu langsung naik aja di belakang, Kazune. Kita harus buru-buru kalau ngga ingin telat,"

"Oke, deh,"

Dua sahabat itu kemudian berlalu dengan menggunakan motor ninja Jin. Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan dua orang pengendara motor yang saling menatap tajam.

"Woy!" seru Jin kepada mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda itu langsung menatap ke arah Jin.

"Ayo, cepetan tancap gas, nanti kita ngga kebagian _shaf_ pertama nih di masjid," seru Kazune. Kedua pengendara itu mengangguk. Mereka bertiga langsung mengatur kecepatan tinggi untuk dapat segera sampai di masjid.

* * *

Kalau mau masuk syurga, ajak-ajak dong!

* * *

Jin tampak tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalan menurun menuju gerbang kecil universitasnya yang berada di depan gedung FPMIPA-A. Pandangannya nampak berkeliling, menikmati keindahan sekitarnya yang cukup sejuk. Ia kemudian melihat salah satu sahabatnya tengah menyusuri jalan yang berlawanan darinya sembari mendorong motornya. Jin tersenyum ke arahnya seraya menyapa hangat,"Assalammu'alaikum, Micchi!"

Pemuda yang tengah mendorong motornya seraya menyusuri jalan menanjak itu menoleh dan tersenyum,"Wa'alaikummussalam, Jin." Peluhnya nampak menetes perlahan.

Jin tersenyum, ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Wajahnya nampak senang karena tanpa direncana, ia dapat bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat perjuangannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu—

—Ia langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut dan membantu mendorongnya seraya memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

* * *

Kalau ada yang motornya mogok, bantu dorongin dong!

* * *

Kazune mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar mentari menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia kemudian terbangun dengan kepala yang agak berat. Diraihnya obat-obatan yang ada di dekat meja tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu meminum salah satunya. Lantas, dihempaskan kembali kepalanya ke bantal empuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Kazune menoleh ke samping seraya berkata,"Silakan masuk,"

Pintu pun terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Jin nampak di sana. Ia kemudian masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu kosan Kazune. Kazune langsung bangkit—duduk setengah berbaring. Jin langsung menyalaminya.

"Assalammu'alaikum, Kazune. Gimana kabarnya?"

"Wa'alaikummussalam, Jin. Alhamdulillah,"

"Udah tiga hari ini kamu ngga keliatan ke kampus. Ke mana aja atuh?" tanya Jin khawatir. Kazune berusaha tersenyum.

"Iya, tiga hari ini, saya sakit,"

"Syafakallah, ya,"

Belum juga perbincangan mereka selesai, kembali terdengar ketukan dari luar.

"Masuk," seru Kazune. Pintu terbuka, kali ini Michiru yang masuk ke dalam. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan lantas menyalami Kazune.

"Ke mana aja atuh sob? Kata murabbi, kamu lagi sakit ya?" tanya Michiru khawatir. Kazune mengangguk.

"Iya, udah tiga hari ini saya sakit," jawab Kazune.

Tok! Tok! Lagi-lagi terdengar suara ketukan. Kazune kembali mengeluarkan suaranya meminta orang tersebut untuk masuk.

Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kita kenal dengan nama Yuki Fatah Sakurai. Ia kemudian masuk dan langsung menyalami Kazune.

"Ka mana wae atuh jang? Ditaroskeun ku dosen-dosen,"

"Iya nih, saya—"

Belum juga Kazune menyelesaikan perkataannya, kembali terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," seru Kazune. Kini giliran pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Shigeru Abdullah Tsutsui yang biasa dipanggil Shingen yang masuk. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan bergegas menyalami Kazune.

"Hei, Kazune, kamu—"

Belum juga Shingen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kembali terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jin kemudian membukakan pintu dan nampaklah pemuda berambut hitam berkaca mata, yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kirio tengah berdiri di depan pintu seraya mengocok kartu _uno_.

* * *

Kalau ada yang sakit, tengokin dong!

* * *

Mata ungu Michiru nampak berbinar melihat berbagai macam makanan di hadapannya. Air liurnya tampak menumpuk—nyaris menetes keluar. Ia lalu meraih salah satu makanan ringan yang tersaji di sana.

"Bu, _ana _beli yang ini aja. Seribuan kan? Ini uangnya ya,"

Setelah membayar, Michiru kemudian mengarahkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Perutnya nampak telah bersenandung dari tadi. Hampir saja giginya menggigit makanan tersebut sampai tiba-tiba Kazune dan Jin menghampirinya dan lantas mengangkatnya keluar dari kantin tersebut.

"Woy, woy, apa-apaan nih?" seru Michiru tak terima tindakan kedua sahabatnya. Kedua sahabatnya menggotong Michiru menyusuri lorong sampai akhirnya mendudukan pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu di sebuah kursi.

"Makannya sambil duduk ya," seru Kazune. Jin tersenyum. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Michiru yang tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

* * *

Kalau ada yang makan sambil berdiri, suruh duduk dong!

* * *

Wajah para mahasiswa terlihat tegang saat itu. Banyak dari mereka yang berusaha mengingat jawaban apa yang paling tepat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersaji di lembar ujian masing-masing.

Kazune, Michiru dan Jin tampak mendapatkan kursi di paling belakang. Mereka terlihat berpikir cukup keras, apalagi Jin. Kazune yang menyaksikan itu menjadi tidak tega. Ia kemudian menengok kiri-kanan sebelum akhirnya menyobekkan kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Diremas-remasnya kertas itu agar tak ada yang tahu. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat pada Michiru untuk memberikan kertas tersebut pada Jin.

Michiru mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian langsung memberikan kertas tersebut pada Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jin nampak kegirangan. Ia kemudian melirik kiri-kanan memastikan semuanya aman. Setelah dirasa tak akan ketahuan, ia lalu membuka kertas dari pemberian Kazune tersebut. Dibacanya tulisan rapi khas Kazune. Dalam pesan itu tertulis,'_Semangat ya! ^o^9_'

* * *

Kalau lagi ujian, kasih semangat dong!

* * *

Oke deh, cukup segitu aja. Gimana nih kesan-kesan kalian setelah menyaksikan semua itu? Ada _ibrah_ yang dapat diambil ngga?

Ya, itu hanya salah satu penerapan yang sangaaat kecil dalam suatu _ukhuwah_. Ada banyak hal lainnya yang merupakan penerapan dan manfaat dari hakikat _ukhuwah_. Pokoknya mah, asyik bangetlah _ukhuwah_ _islamiyah_ itu. Kalian pun harus bisa merasakan manfaatnya.

Oke, karena waktu juga, sepertinya aku hanya bisa berbagi sampai di sini. Semoga kita dapat dipertemukan di lain waktu. _Afwan_ untuk setiap kesalahan, wassalammu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Jawab ya, salamku tadi. Awas aja kalau ngga!

.

.

**—Alhamdulillah, selesai!—**


End file.
